Serangoon MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 June 2003 (North East Line) 28 May 2009 (Circle Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SBS Transit (North East Line) SMRT Corporation (Circle Line) | zone=2 | former= }} Serangoon MRT Station is an underground interchange station on the North East Line and the Circle Line in Singapore. The station is located in the Serangoon Central area, at the intersection of Upper Serangoon Road and Serangoon Central. This station sees relatively heavy usage during peak periods, because a number of bus services which used to go to the city area now terminate at Serangoon Bus Interchange instead. Serangoon serves the Nex area and nearby community amenities and several housing blocks nearby. These include their trips in November 2010, December 2010, March 2011, October 2011, December 2011, November 2012 and June 2014. This station sees relatively heavy usage during peak periods, due to much connections - *Punggol to Dhoby Ghaut ** To Punggol LRT (Soo Teck) *Sengkang to Dhoby Ghaut ** To Sengkang LRT (Rumbia) *Hougang to Dhoby Ghaut *Farrer Park to Tampines (Change at Serangoon & Paya Lebar) Short distances to Fragrant Gardens and Lorong Chuan are not listed as it is nearer to the vicinity. History Before the station opened, the Singapore Civil Defence Force conducted the second ever Shelter Open House on 15–16 February 2003, together with Chinatown, Farrer Park and Hougang stations. The artwork in the North East Line side of the station under the Art in Transit programme is Memories of Childhood by Eng Joo Heng. The artwork featured in the Circle Line side is called View of Life by Sarkasi Said. The author used 18 original batik paintings on cloth which were photographed and printed onto a sheet of glass. Circle Line The Circle Line portion of the station opened on 28 May 2009. This is the second station in the MRT system after Dhoby Ghaut to have a travelator within the paid-area of the station. An integrated development, consisting of the nex shopping mall and a Serangoon Bus Interchange, is built on the site directly above the Circle Line part of this station. Station sinking incident In February 2005, excavation for the tunnels under the existing North East Line station for the Circle Line interchange station hit an unusually large body of groundwater. This caused settlement of the North East Line station as well as the Serangoon viaduct directly above the station, with the station sinking by 1 cm. As a result, trains bound for Punggol pulling off the station have to pass by the affected area at a lower speed. By the first few months of 2007, train speeds started picking up once again after the excavation was near completion. Platforms All platforms are served by a set of escalators, stairs and lifts which connect to the concourse and transfer linkway above. While both platforms are indicated as Basement 2, the Circle Line runs underneath the North East Line. Concourse North East Line and Circle Line concourses both co-exists at Basement 1. They feature faregates for automatic fare collection and also one bi-directional swing gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and travelling with prams. Station layout Exits Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * SBS Transit's Serangoon MRT station official website * Category:Serangoon Category:Railway stations opened in 2003 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations